Marauder Initiation
by Padfoot's Blondie
Summary: The story of how Remus Lupin became a marauder. One-shot. Slight Peter-bashing. MWPP pre-slash if you are so inclined. T cuz I feel like it


**Heyy, guys! Hope you enjoy! :D They're in 2****nd**** year for this fic. **

"But James, we can't just drop the Dungbombs in plain view. They have to be rigged," Remus heard Black say vehemently from across the room. He looked up at Black and Potter from his book but glanced down a second later.

"How are we supposed to rig it? It's the Great Hall. There's always someone in there," Potter countered. "We'll be caught in a second and Filch'll have our heads for sure this time. He's never really forgiven us from when we gave him orange spots," he added thoughtfully.

"Jamie-boy, I'd love to reminisce but let's get to the real stuff. How can we plant these in the Great Hall without being seen? Focus!" Black said, lightly cuffing Potter on the arm.

Remus stared at his book thoughtfully no longer reading. He knew a way they could plant them, and in addition he also knew of a way that they could make the Dungbombs explode more slowly so the foul smell would last longer. Not wanted to interfere, as he wasn't their friend, Remus sighed and started reading again.

He knew that he wouldn't be completely shut down, as Potter and Black had become friendlier towards him lately, but he didn't want to interrupt their plan-making, however slow it was.

Black and Potter looked over at him at his sigh, then back at their parchment where they were scribbling their ideas.

"Maybe we could get Peeves…" Potter said excitedly after a moment. His glee was cut short as he received a patented Black stare that kind of made his blood run cold. Black probably didn't know it, but when he glared, he _glared._

Really glared, with the dark quicksilver eyes boring into you soul (or so it seemed). If Black was using _The Stare_ (Remus had named it, having been on the receiving end of the glare for reasons unknown in the year previously) that meant he really wanted to get this prank right.

"No, you dolt! Peeves would do it, but rat us out a second later. Peeves is out," Black said, reaching over and furiously crossing out something on Potter's parchment.

Remus had abandoned reading his book by then, and was itching to tell them his idea. HE had never played a prank himself, but he knew that his roommates did (well, everyone knew), and deep down inside he wanted to be a part of it. He looked over at Pettigrew, who was also sitting on the bed with Potter and Black, but looking slightly lost.

Feeling confident that Pettigrew wouldn't voice his ideas before him, Remus decided to wait before sharing them.

"Maybe we could ask Lily Evans-" Here Potter got a real punch in the arm for his efforts.

"Mate, you gotta get over that bird! Scary, if you ask me," Black said.

Potter punched Black back. "You've already got yourself a bird, I want one too!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds, and then burst into laughter and once again tried to find out how they could plant the Dungbombs.

After another ten minutes, Remus could no longer take it. "If you were trying to plant the Dungbombs, you could wait until after dark, then sneak down to the Great Hall and levitate them up to the ceiling. Then you could rig them to explode slower at breakfast so they smell for much longer. You could do that with _wingardium leviosa_ for the levitation and then _festina lente_ for the exploding slower."

Remus took a deep breath and held it, conscious of the stares he was receiving.

Black looked at him, then Potter, back at Remus, then back at Potter. When he was done with all this, he got up and sat on Remus's bed. Potter came over too, abandoning the parchment with the prank plans on it. Pettigrew also came over, a little after them.

Remus moved over on his bed to make room for them, his stomach squirming somewhat unpleasantly. They stared at him for a few seconds and Remus felt his cheeks heat up. He looked at his bedspread.

"Lupin," he heard Black say.

"Yeah?" he asked, and then mentally kicked himself in the face. _Come on, Remus_, he said to himself angrily_. Is that really the best you can do?_ Remus looked up.

"How in hell did you come up with that, Lupin?"

Remus, having recovered his normal self, regarded Potter. "You should know by now, Potter, that Remus Lupin is just a cornucopia of diabolical schemes and plans," he remarked dryly.

He smirked at the three gaping at him. He glanced over at Black, who had started speaking.

"You know, Lupin," Black started, "We were going to ask you to join our group soon, but that little plot idea just sped up your invitation by like two months. Whataya say?" He asked Remus, who quirked an eyebrow up a little, making Black instantly jealous by the little gesture.

"Well, I'd love to join your little group, but I think the thought of me joining your posse has Pettigrew over there looking remarkably uninspired."

They all looked at Peter, who indeed was looking a little green around the gills.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Potter asked. "You were flopping about not an hour ago!"

Pettigrew huffed indignantly as Remus exchanged amused looks with Black, who he noticed was also choking back laughter.

"I was not flopping! I was bouncing vigorously-"

"Flopping," Black supplied helpfully, and Remus gave a mini coughing fit to cover up his laughter. Black grinned as he slapped Remus on the back.

"ANYWAY," Black shouted when Remus had finally stopped choke-laughing, "Don't mind Pete. He probably just thinks that if you join us he'll be tossed to the curb like dirty underwear!"

Pettigrew pouted and said "I do not!" as Remus murmured, "I didn't know that that's what you generally do with a pair of dirty underwear but whatever fits your fancy I guess."

But Black continued as if he hadn't heard either of them. "Really, though, Lupin, don't mind him. He's a bit of a wet blanket. I mean, he got a rug burn by taking off his robes once. That's just sad, mate," He added to Pettigrew.

"That was only one time!" Pettigrew whined. "And I don't think I'll be tossed to the curb!"

"Yeah you _do_, Pete. It's called separation anxiety. And you have it. But It's okay though, we'll work it out," Potter said.

"I do NOT have separation anxiety!"

Remus decided to add his two cents. "You're awfully defensive, Pettigrew. Sure you're not hiding something?"

Sirius chuckled appreciatively and turned to Peter as well. "It's okay Pete, that you have separation anxiety. It's pretty obvious anyway. How else would you explain the bathroom recording?"

Remus felt slightly apprehensive at this statement… "What?"

Potter turned to Remus and frowned a little. "Pete has this thing in the bathroom that's a recording of someone else taking a piss so you'll never be alone in there."

Remus was astounded and gaped at Pettigrew, who was shuffling his feet (he had gotten off the bed long ago for some reason). "That's… shockingly creepy, Pettigrew. Please tell me you left such a thing at home."

"Don't worry he did! If he brought it here we'd have had to kill him long before this. And anyway, you'd have known if he did. It's quite loud."

"How illuminating," Remus said, trying not to barf. "Let's change the subject now please."

"I agree!" Black said happily. "SO, Lupin, how'd you like to join our group?"

Remus thought for a second, looking at Black, Potter, and Pettigrew.

Black, with his intense silver eyes and long black hair, Potter with his painfully round yet charming glasses and insane black hair, and Pettigrew with his somewhat rat-ish features and rotund being. He liked what he saw in these people, and he decided that he did indeed want to be a part of their group.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Remus said happily, smiling at them. "But my name's Remus, if you don't mind."

"Remus," Black said, as though trying it out. He beamed, and then gestured towards himself.

"I'm Sirius, and this one is James," he said, cuffing Pot-, er, James's head, "And this one over here is Peter. Finally, you're in our group! Took you long enough to say something first by the way," Sirius added teasingly.

Remus rolled his eyes at his new friend. "Bugger off," he said. They all laughed, and continued planning their pranks until late in the night.

**Aaaaand that's how remmy became a marauder! *hugs Remus* he's precious :)**

**It was so hard writing their last names! I kept having to go back and erase them… it kind of broke my heart :( except not with Peter, he's a twit x(**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :D**


End file.
